ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Beast the One
"You're in the way... so, I'll kill you..."''' '' -The one's repeated quote.'' is the ULTRAMAN movie adaption of the monster Bemular. Both have the similarity of appearing in a body of water and coming from space, but The One is a being with similarities to the Ultras. Subtitle:None Biology and appearance The One appears to be a large reptilian being with typical energy powers. Unlike most monsters, the One can merge with sentient beings and control them almost immediately. The One takes in other beings and slowly transforms into stronger forms. Taking in humans seems to help the least. More sophisticated beings like animals will dramatically increase his form. However, if his additions are removed properly, the animals will be released. He is similar to the monster Bemular but is hunched and has more scales and horns. History The space beasts were a form of life that were a great nuisance in the Scorpio Galaxy, while they had always been kept in check by the giant of light Noa many planets feared them. On one such planet a race of highly intelligent beings sought permanent protection against them. To this end they created a copy of Noa called Zagi, but the experiment ended with the birth of a giant of darkness. To rid themselves of this evil they caused their own sun to go Super Nova lighting up the entire galaxy with it destruction. However, though the space beasts were destroyed they genetic compound was being to a distant world by the light of the explosion. Due to their nature and beast wave (their means of communication, a signal that goes of when they become active) the particles gain a sort of consciousness and were aware that their ancient enemy Ultraman would be after it. ULTRAMAN The first space beast to appear on Earth, the One came to Earth in the form of a ball of blue light. resting in the Pacific Ocean it attacked an exploration sub sent to investigate the area it was last seen and killed every one on board save Udo whom it took as a host, changing him physically and genetically as it withered away at his humanity. Taken back to a lab for interrogation, he absorbed lizards to transform into a lizard like humanoid creature which escaped by slaughtering its way through anyone who dared to get in it way. Before leaving he was shot by a poison bullet by Udo's former fiance Sara, injured it escaped thanks an emotional moment of weakness. The One then went on to slaughter an entire navy boat before being seen again. Remembering The One's prophecy of the other light, the government went after former First Lt. Maki who had bonded with a red light but clearly still retained all of his humanity. Using him as bait they government agency attracted the beast to an ambush and fire upon him using more poison rounds, but the One had adapted and calling and absorbing a swarm of salamanders, he grew to his larger second form and killed the solders. When about to kill Udo's former fiance he was stopped by Maki who transformed into the silver super humanoid code named the Next. Though evenly matched and the Next collapsing under the strain of his imperfect merger, the One was ultimately forced to retreat. From there he went to Shinjuku where he fed on humans to increase his power in secret in the under regions of the city. Eventually confronted by Sara and Maki, the one played with her emotions by feigning an amnesiac Udo, before revealing it true nature and fighting Ultraman again. This time the hero had more experience with his powers and easily bested the monster. Desperate and clearly outmatched the beast absorbed a swarm of rats taking on it colossal third form, bursting through the ground to terrorize the city above. Eventually noticing the hero propping up a building the One fired at him starting a battle that eventually led to the hero taking to the air. Unable to fly the One summoned and absorbed a murder of crows to gains wings and continue it battle in the sky. Eventually the monster began to attack the town, killing hundreds and forcing the hero to take the brunt of it assault. Again it seemed like Ultraman had reached his limit and was about to fall from the villains attacks then Maki completely merged with the being of light and attacked the monster again. The beast put the hero in a hold while it began to drain his energy. Interrupted by a squadron of jet fighters the One was forced to release his enemy who cut of his wings, releasing the crows and leaving the space beast to fall to the ground where Next used his Final Light beam, disintegrating it into a cloud of blue particles Forms - Idorobia= Idorobia The second form is bigger, with a more reptilian appearance and form, is a foot taller than the average person with a tail. It still retain a human shaped head and eyes. It was achieved after absorbing lizards Powers and Abilities *Strength: In this form the One demonstrated great physical strength when he slammed arms into a wall creating a large hole unaided. *Wall Crawling: In its second form the one demonstrated the ability to move on walls like a lizard - Reputiria= Reputiria After absorbing salamanders, the third form was achieved. It was fifteen meters tall with less human features. It had blue and flesh color scheme. - Beruzebua= Beruzebua This form replaces the previous color scheme with a dark brown color. It was achieved by absorbing rats. It was around a forty meters tall with rat heads on it shoulders and twin blades on it arms. It can now spit blue plasma balls *Fireballs:The One can release powerful fireballs from it's mouth in a rapid succession - Beruzebua-Korone= 'Beruzebua-Korone ' Like the previous form, after absorbing crows, the rat heads where replaced by crows and the lower back spikes where turned into wings which it used to fly. Powers and Abilities *Flight: In it last form the One gained wings which it used to fly *Fireballs:The One can use the same fireballs from it's last form. }} Gallery Videos Forms Battles Pictures One aw.png One won 1.png One won.png One chaning.png|Beast absorbing salamanders Next One shiny.png One yum.png|Beast summoning animals One chaning II.png|Beast absorbing rats One eating.png One awsome.png Trivia * The One title as the first space beast is not only a fitting parallel to Bemular the first Ultra Kaiju, but also appropriate as all the following space beasts on earth supposedly formed from his remains. * Despite his title, he is not the first space beast, the first space beast appeared in the state of Colorado in America shortly after the visitors arrived. Category:Kaiju Category:Space Beasts Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultra N project Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Fusions